


the whole truth

by saiditallbefore



Series: femslash100 drabbles [3]
Category: Lost Girl (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 08:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15968960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiditallbefore/pseuds/saiditallbefore
Summary: No matter how many times this happened, Kenzi would never get used to it— to any of this.  To Bo being in danger, almost dying.





	the whole truth

“ _Bo_!” Kenzi screamed.  

Bo collapsed to the ground, white-faced.  The fae who’d hurt her was getting away, but that didn’t matter to Kenzi now.  All that mattered was Bo.

Because no matter how many times this happened, Kenzi would never get used to it— to any of this.  To Bo being in danger, almost dying.

Kenzi knelt next to Bo’s crumpled form.  “You have to be okay,” she whispered. “You’re my best friend.”

It was true, but not the whole truth.  And Kenzi was a liar, not heartless. Bo could be dying.

“You’re more than just my best friend,” Kenzi whispered, gripping Bo’s hand in hers.

“Kenzi?”  Bo opened her eyes.


End file.
